Milton's Sister!
by fantasyluver714
Summary: As the title says, Milton's Sister! Yep, here he has a sister and she came home from boarding school. Follow Ally and the wasabi warriors! Follows the show with some of my own episodes in between. Jack/OC
1. Milton's Sister

**Hey, this is an idea that I got because I got tired of only seeing Jack/Kim fanfics. Sorry if my OC seems Mary-Sue ish in the beginning but troubles are coming and plus a little mary-sue never hurt anyone. :) This is after "Wasabi Warriors" and before "Fat Chance".**

* * *

><p><strong>MILTON'S SISTER?<strong>

Season 1, Episode 1: Part 1

* * *

><p>(Everyone is in the dojo sparing when Milton comes crashing in late.)<p>

"Guys! You will never guess what happened to me!" said an out of breath excited Milton.

"Your late." Rudy said warningly to the skinny student.

"I know but I had a good reason . . ." Milton started but then Jerry interrupted.

"Did a buss load of swimsuit models come to your house asking to swim in your pool while eating BLTs with you?" Jerry asked with excitement in his voice and dreamy looking eyes.

"Why do you always guess that?" Kim said while opening her locker.

"GUYS!" Milton yelled getting their attention back. "Don't you want to know why I was late?"

"Not really." Everyone but Jack said in a bored tone.

"Go ahead Milton I want to hear it," Jack said as always being a good friend.

Milton gave him a thankful look and said, "Thanks Jack, and I was late because my Dad told me that my sister is coming back to Seaford . . ." But before he could get another word in the dojo went into shock and well . . . shock.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Everyone shouted at the geeky red head.

"Uh, yea. Haven't I mentioned Ally before" Milton asked confused.

"UM NO" Everyone again screamed Milton.

"Oh sorry, well I do and she is coming back home from her boarding school in maine tomorrow." Milton explained happy that he will get to be with his sister again.

"Why doesn't she go to Seaford?" Eddie asked from the bench where he sat.

"After my mom left my dad wanted to get Ally away because she was taking it harder than anyone else. She has been attending a boarding school in Maine called Gallagher Academy**(wink wink, if you know what i'm talking about its not a spy school in this story)**," Milton said with saddness and anger in his voice because of talking about is dispicable mother that walked out when him and his sister when they were six. Everyone simply nodded because they knew that Milton's mother was a touchy subject and didn't want to upset him more.

"Dude that is great news, is she hot?" Jerry said lightening the mood.

"Oh no, absolutly not. You are not going to hit on my little sister. None of you are," Milton said warningly to all the male occupants in the dojo while pointing to them."

"Don't worry man, you don't need to be over protective. Everything will be fine." Jack assured his friend with a pat on the back.

As the gang headed over to Falafel Phil's they missed Milton mutter under his breath, "There are plenty reasons why I need to."

* * *

><p><strong>That's pt. 1 to the 1st episode of my story! I know it's short but i'm going slow at first so I can figure out what my main plot idea is going to be but I think that I might just follow the show with my own eppys in between. REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Ally come's home

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p>Episode 2: Ally comes home<p>

3 Days Later . . .

(At School)

Everyone is in the main hallway where they always hang out. Eddie and Jerry are sitting on the stairs while Kim and Jack are by her locker.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone," Milton said leading a girl that was behind him. She had slightly dark brown hair with blue eyes. She shared Milton's long arms and legs but had a more muscular build than her brother. Today she wore a light orange sun dress with a pink tank top underneath and gold sandals. Once everyone tuned to look at the two siblings Milton continued, "Guys, this is my sister Ally. Ally this is Eddy, Jerry, Kim, and Jack," Milton said pointing to the people he was introducing.

"Cool, so Ally why did you come back to Seaford?" Eddie asked.

Ally shifted nervously before answering, "It's a long story, I just had issues with the school and the principal." Everyone looked around wondering what she meant by that.

"So Ally you're gonna come with us to the dojo right?" Asked Jack who knew All wanted the subject changed.

"Dojo? Milton you take karate?" Ally asked her brother surprised.

"Um, yeah sorry I forgot to tell you," Milton said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You should join us, I really need another girl to hang out with," Kim said in an almost pleading voice. Before Ally could answer though the bell rang and the gang went to class.

(At the Dojo)

"This is our dojo," Milton told Ally while walking into the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Cool," was Ally's simple reply. Then Rudy came out of his office with the goat toosie.

"Get out of here toosie, go back to Phil," Rudy said shooing the animal out of the building. Ally stood there looking more confused than ever. When Rudy turned around he noticed Ally and spoke, "Hi guys, who's your friend?"

"This is Ally my sister," Milton answered.

"Really? I don't see the resemblence," Rudy said looking at the siblings.

"No one does," Ally said dissmissively.

"Okay well everyone pair up for sparring. Ally would you like to join us?" Rudy asked being polite.

Ally smiled and shrugged saying, "Why not."

"Okay then, Kim your with Jack, Jerry with Eddie and Milton can sparr with his sister," Rudy instructed. Everyone nodded and headed to the mats.

"Don't worry sis I'll go easy on you," Milton said trying to act tough.

Ally giggled and said, "Whatever bro, get into posistion." Once they got into stance the fight started. Milton went to punch Ally but she surprised him by catching it. Ally continued to block and kick which got everyone elses attention. They all gathered around the two and watched as All flipped Milton thus ending the fight.

"Holy Christmasnutz!" exclaimed a very surprised and now sore Milton. "Where did you learn that!" He added.

"Oh did I forget to mentionn that I was a black belt at my old dojo in Maine," Ally said trying to sound innocent. Everyone stood shocked looking at Ally.

"Hey you should oin our dojo," Rudy said breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Ally said looking unsure.

"Come on it'll be fun," Jack said.

"Yeah, plus it's halarious to see Milton get beat up by a girl," Jerry said while laughing.

Ally rolled her blue eyes before saying, "Sure, why not." With that said everyone cheered and hugged Ally.

(Later that Night . . .)

"Hey Ally what are you still doing here?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh hey Jack. Milton had to go to that science store and do an epirement with his nerd friends so Rudy said I could stay late and practice," Ally explained while sitting down on the bench.

"Cool, so what you did today was pretty good," Jack said sitting beside her.

"Wait, what do mean pretty good," Ally said.

"Well," Jack stared but Ally soon interrrupted.

"Hold on, you think your better than me," Ally exclaimed.

"Well, it is a proven fact that guys are toughter than girls," Jack said smirking at Ally who looked really annoyed.

"Really? Well then pretty boy, lets sparr," Ally challenged.

"What?" Jack said surprised.

"You heard me. Let's spar and see whos better," Ally said determined.

"Okay, let's do this," Jack countered. As they sparred Jack started noticing things about Ally. He noticed how her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly or how her eyes were very light blue. Jack saw how she moved with grace and how she was different from her awkward brother. Ally snapped him out of his trance and attacked. After blocking and kicking for three minutes someone was finally pinned. That someone was none other than Jack Anderson. While Ally had Jack pinned they starred into each others eyes. Lost in the trance they both started leaning forward. Righ when thier lips were a centimeter apart Milton bust through the door.

"Man, that was awesome!" Milton exclaimed. While he babbled on about his expirement Ally and Jack jumped apart and started looking anywhere else but each other. "So, whats going on here?" Milton asked being oblivious to what was going on.

"Nothing," Both Jack and Ally said quickly.

"Okay, well come on Ally we better get home," Milton said kind of suspisious of Jack and Ally. 'What was going on before I got here?' Milton thought to himself.

"Right, let's go," Ally said quickly before grabbing her bag and leaving while dragging her brother out with her. Jack stood there thinking one thing before leaving. 'Do I like Milton's sister?'

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be "Fat chance" from the series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


End file.
